


White Violet - Let’s take a chance on happiness

by Lynx_The_Jinx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, this is very self indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_The_Jinx/pseuds/Lynx_The_Jinx
Summary: Cute dorks in love talking about feelings





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self indulgent and stupid but I kinda like it a lot anyway
> 
> [This is also posted on my wattpad account]

"We could stay this way forever, you know. Sometimes it's nice to just exist and not worry about anything. Like right now. Just you and me, together like this. It's comforting isn't it?" Nishinoya turned to look at the tall boy laying beside him, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"Yea... It truly is nice like this." Asahi sighed in agreement, looking back at the wild-haired boy. He smiled back slightly before turning his head to look at the clear blue sky. The wind catching stray locks of hair that had escaped his bun. His hands absentmindedly ran over the soft grass and flowers they were laying on. 

"I know you're scared..." the shorter boy gave a sigh, running his hands through his hair. "But no matter how they react, you'll always have me. It takes more than angry parents to keep me away!" He nudged Asahi slightly, a smirk on his face. "And if they do anything to you, we'll just find a place of our own, where you're free to do what you choose." A small laugh escaped the long haired boy's lips as he looked at his boyfriend. 

"You know that you mean the world to me right?" Asahi's cheeks flared up at Noya's words of affection. He rolled over slightly, hiding his face in the palms of his hands. 

"...You're embarrassing me... But I love you too..." His voice was muffled by the grass, but Noya heard him clear as a day. Noya blushed too, hearing his boyfriend's sweet words. 

It wasn't that Asahi hadn't said it before, but it was just pretty rare for him to be so straight forward. Asahi was very shy and had a hard time expressing his feelings properly. Nishinoya on the other hand would shout his love loud and clear for everyone to hear. 

"I know. I'll always be here by your side. And we have all the time in the world, so don't pressure yourself into coming out to them until you're ready." 

Asahi shyly moved his hand to intertwine their fingers. His thumb brushing slightly over Noya's smaller hand. 

"I'm so happy to have you..." They looked at each other, slowly leaning forward. Their lips meeting in a shy but sweet kiss. Pulling back again they looked at each other with a tinge of pink coating their cheeks. 

"You know..." Asahi said slowly, looking for the right words. "I think I'm ready... As long as I have you by my side." He paused shortly, taking a deep breath and letting it out again.

"I think I'm ready to take this chance for happiness."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ymir-pymir-dancing-titan.tumblr.com  
> Please come talk haikyuu with me!!


End file.
